Stay by my Side
by ScifiSOS
Summary: sequelto:Wanted to make you happy so I bring GOOD news!n ect.Draco's babies are born.Trouble around the corner.'Draco is my mommy and no one will hurt my mommy anymore.'It’s been seven years, four months, and ten days.'SLASH HPDM,angst,enjoy,readnreview


_**Yeah, I'm doing another oneshot sequel. Don't shoot me. Just thought I'd please people who wanted one. I thought I'd make this more dramatic and angsty. **_

_**I'm kind of sleepy right now. Forgive my mistakes a bit. Someone needs to tell me how to get beta because I'm kind of clueless.**_

_**I wonder if I have insomnia. –hope that is spelled right- I couldn't go to bed until like five in the morning. That or it was the soda I had when I was writing the other oneshot. Okay So I think I'm putting three or two oneshots in this or maybe more. Their like sequels in a sequel you could say... God I'm horrible at keeping a subject. **_

_**1 Title: Gift of Life**_

_**2 Title: Starting to Count**_

_**3 Title: Watching Mommy Bleed**_

_**4 Title: Seven years, four months, and eleven days**_

_**5 Title: Scars can Heal even the ones that were cut the deepest**_

_These are the sequels to: Wanted to make you happy so I bring GOOD news!_

_Which is the sequel to: Where HAVEN'T you fucked?!_

_Which is the sequel to: Mine to take, Mine to pleasure, Mine to love_

_Which is the sequel to: Revenge makes sex Sweeter_

_Which is the sequel to: Sexually Frustrated_

_**God I usually can type that up fast. – smacks hand – wake up.**_

_**Warning: The angst might get so bad it might ruin this story. That or it already sucks**_

_**Title: Gift of Life**_

_**--**_

"OW! OW! OW! OW! GET THESE BABIES THE FUCK OUT OF ME!!"

"Ah, love…you're kind of hurting my hand."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, erm, Draco please just concentrate on pushing."

I screamed. Currently I'm kind of turned into a girl so I could bear my children. God, how do women do this?!

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING MERLING IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Draco, love, you are kind of killing my hand." Harry winced. I glared at him and he quieted.

"HARRY I AM SO CUTTING YOUR DICK OFF AFTER THIS! AAAH!" I screamed again.

"I see a head, keep pushing!"

What the fuck does she think I have been doing for the last god knows what hours?!

I heard Harry gasp as a cry rang through the room. The pain wasn't going away. Then again the doctor said I was having two babies.

"OWWWWW!" I loosened my grip on Harry. "I can't. I can't do it anymore."

"Come on Draco you can." Harry said pressing a kiss on my sweaty forehead. I think his hand looks kind of purple.

"Push, Draco, you need to push."

Oh please! I need a break to you – SWEET MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS!

--

1 hour later

--

Well I'm kind of sleepy right now, that and surprised. I got three babies. Two boys and one baby girl, I'm so happy I would jump but I don't really want to try that.

I was holding my baby girl and one of my baby boys were in my lap. Harry was holding the other baby boy.

"What do we name them love?" Harry asked making cooing noises to the baby. I smiled down at my two babies. "I want my baby girl to be named Sheryl Lily Malfoy-Potter, her name means 'dear one' in French." I rocked the baby in my arms and cooed the other one. They are so beautiful. "What do you want to name the boys?"

Harry looked at the baby in my lap and then baby in his arms. "This one right here." Harry rocked his arms. "Will be named Kadin James Malfoy-Potter and the one in your lap…will be named Dane Lucius Malfoy-Potter."

I smiled. I'm happy.

My family, I got a family of my own now.

My…family, I'm happy because I have a family with him.

I didn't know that happiness would disappear from my eyes.

--

_'I gave life to three little ones. I am happy- no we are happy. It's feels so good to have a family.**' - Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**'**I am a father now. I have an obligation. I have my own family. I won't let their life be like mine.' **-Harry James Malfoy-Potter**_

_**That's all for this one. **_

_**Quick and Small Baby description: Kadin – brown hair, silver eyes, pale skin. Dane – blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. Sheryl - blonde hair, silver eyes, tan skin.**_

_**Title: Starting to Count**_

_**--**_

It's been four years since we had our babies, I didn't know everything would change.

It's been exactly four years, eight months, and four days since the last time Harry has looked me in the eye and said I love you.

It's been exactly four years, eight months, and four day since the last time Harry and I had sex, since he has kissed me in the lips, since he last held me more like a lover/spouse, it has been exactly four years and twelve days since my babies were born.

Harry's attention is always on them that we aren't even as close as before. He barely talks to me. Whenever he does say I love you it's usually while he's looking at the kids or his eyes are closed.

My kids aren't exactly fond of me either. Ever time I try to take care of Kadin and Dane they start crying like crazy. My daughter though is very silent. She is the only one that will let me carry her for a long amount of time.

What is wrong with me? Do my sons hate me? Is Harry falling out of love with me?

It slowly gradually started to happen weeks after the babies are born. I didn't start counting until three of those four years.

So cold, Harry is losing his warmth towards me.

I feel like crying. I am sitting on my couch while Harry is putting the babies to bed. I can't do that, only to my daughter. I stopped four weeks ago. It hurts to have your babies cry when you walk into the room.

I'm scared. I might break.

I heard Harry close the door and head to our room. I bit my lip and went to the room. I used my magic to change and lying down next to my husband. "Goodnight Harry. I love you." I said laying my head down on the pillow. He didn't scoot over and cuddle with me; I should stop expecting that too then.

"Love you too. Night."

Such a cold short response. I can't tell if there is love in those words anymore.

Sleep came quickly.

It was now four years, eight months, and five days.

_**-- **__**Title: Watching 'Mommy' bleed**_

_'_Where you go? I missed you so. It feels like it's been forever since you been gone.' - **Where'd you go by Fort Minor**

'I think the warmth is leaving again. I'm scared and so, so alone. Harry please...help me.' -**Draco Malfoy-Potter**

_**Views of: Sheryl and Draco**_

_Draco—_

_"It's been seven years, four months, and ten days."_

_--_

_--Sheryl –_

Daddy picked me and my brothers up from schools. I am now seven years old. Once I was dropped off and Daddy went to take my brothers to soccer practice I ran into the house.

Is mommy hurting again? I quietly opened the room to my parent's room. I am smarter than people realize, really I am. I quietly walked to the bathroom door and peaked through the crack.

I bit back my whimper. Mommy is making himself bleed again.

That silver knife was held near the hips. The deep cuts that were already there were bleeding or were scars. I know Mommy uses magic to hide those scars on his body just in case Daddy finds out.

Daddy is stupid. Daddy is hurting Mommy. I don't hate him though. It's hard to hate him. My brothers are stupid too. They think that Mommy is hurting Daddy because Daddy has never kissed Mommy on the lips. They think that Mommy is going to leave.

They might be right. If Mommy keeps hurting himself.

I know what Mommy needs. Mommy Draco needs Daddy Harry to hold him and kiss him, to love him. I bit my lip as I saw a new cut against the hips over and over.

Mommy dropped the knife to the bathroom floor; he slipped down the wall and sat on the cold tile. Those silver eyes Mommy has are still so sad. They are still hurting. Mommy waved her hand and the blood on the floor and on the knife was gone. He also healed his cuts enough to leave scars.

No, I am not stupid like Daddy and brothers. I walked in and went to my mommy.

"Sheryl?" Mommy's eyes widened. "Did you see anything?"

I wrapped my arms around my mommy. **My** mommy only now. I will stay by mommy's side. "I know Mommy hurts himself because of Daddy. I will love Mommy from now on. I love you Mommy. Please stop hurting yourself."

I felt Mommy tremble. A cry came from him. I put my small cheek against Mommy's hair. "Don't cry mommy. Your baby girl is here. I am here. I won't let you hurt yourself anymore Mommy. I won't let you get hurt."

I watched my mommy cry like a five year old and loved that he was able to let me watch.

Draco is my mommy and _**no one**_ will hurt my mommy anymore.

--

-- Draco --

Dear god, I didn't know my daughter saw me. I didn't even know that she came home at this time.

Does that me she's been watching me? For how long? Since when? Why?

I can't help it anymore. Harry barely whispers I love you anymore. Every time I tried to get him to have sex with me he's simply refuse and says 'we should wait until the kids are older. Just in case you get pregnant again.' He won't even kiss me anymore! He always pays attention to the children…I…He doesn't love me anymore.

Am I disgusting to him? Am I only good for giving him children? What does he want?! What can I give him to make him see me again?

I felt tiny pairs of arms come around me. My daughter…is comforting me. I should be the one to comfort her when she's hurting.

"I know Mommy hurts himself because of Daddy. I will love Mommy from now on. I love you Mommy. Please stop hurting yourself." I heard her say.

I felt a tears coming on. This is so different than I thought it would be. I started trembling, crying.

At least my baby girl loves me. That will help me through this right?

I have to stop for her…but the question is can I?

_**--**_

_'Why are you moving farther away from me? I can't feel anything anymore. Just let me drown myself out with this bloodstained blade.' -**Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_'I watched you for a while now. It hurts to see you hurting. I'll protect you because I love **my** Mommy.' - **Sheryl Lily Malfoy-Potter**_

**_Family.__Title: Seven years, eight months, and eleven days_**

_**Point of views: Sheryl and Draco**_

--

One week later

--

Daddy still doesn't see. Mommy is still hurting. How blind can Daddy be?

I was sitting in the car with Daddy. We were heading out to go pick up my brothers from Karate class. I looked at Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" My Daddy said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you love Mommy?"

He stopped at a red light and looked at me. "I love Draco very much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be with your Mommy if I didn't."

I am confused. If he loves Mommy why doesn't he show it? Why can't he see what's happening?

"Daddy should look closer at Mommy's condition." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Daddy's eyes were back on the road as he began to drive again.

"If you really love Mommy you would see it."

I felt my Daddy glance at me once and a while. The rest of the ride was silent until my brothers came in. I wringled my noise, they smell like sweat.

I felt my Daddy trying to go through my mind. It's that spell. I quickly blocked it. I did say I was smart. "Please don't do that Daddy."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was shocked. I also know that he didn't see anything. I am a daughter of Harry James Malfoy-Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter, he should have expected something. My brothers just rolled their eyes. "Daddy can we go to the arcade today?"

"No, I got something to do today. Want me to drop you off at Uncle Ron's house?"

The boys cheered. I just looked at the window. Uncle Ron is his solution to everything. Just because Uncle Ron had like…I think eight kids doesn't mean he was an escape button. "I don't want to go." I said.

Three gazes were on me, oh well their probably angry glares from Kadin and Dane, Daddy is probably confused.

"Sorry sweetheart but you're going anyways."

"No I don't want to!" I glared at my Daddy. "I want to be with Mommy."

My brothers glared at me even harder. My father frowned. He doesn't deserve the childish calling of Daddy anymore. He doesn't want my Mommy. IF he did he would see how much Mommy was hurting.

"You are going anyways."

"No I don't want to go!"

I bet my brothers were staring at me like I was an alien. I never do this sort of tantrum thing, but it's for Mommy. I have to make sure Mommy is not hurting himself. Father drove to the Weasley-Zabini household anyways. My brothers ran out and greeted the kids of Ron, who were playing outside. I stayed in my seat. Father waited for me.

"Please, go with your brother's princess."

"I am not your princess. Take me to Mommy." I commanded coldly.

My father gaped. Probably wondering why I was being so difficult. He sighed. He went out and closed the side door the boys left open. He went out and talked with Ron.

--

Going close up on the conversation.

--

Harry walked up to his old friend and gave the man a hug. "Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry, why isn't Sheryl coming?"

"I don't know. She keeps saying she wants to go to Draco. She said something to me that is kind of confusing me. I tried to look through her mind but she blocked it before I could get anything."

Ron gasped. "She can block it already? She's only seven."

"That's not the point Ron. She knows something. It's about Draco. I just don't know what. On the way here she asked me if I loved him."

Ron rubbed his head. "Well…"

"Do you know something? I'm just confused. Why would she ask that?"

Ron bit his lip. He can't believe Harry was this dense still. All spouses need attention too, he already figured out that Draco was feeling unloved. "Harry, mate, I don't know what to tell you. It's pretty obvious."

"What is? Please just tell me!"

"All spouses need attention. When is the last time you did something for Draco? Have you celebrated an anniversary together at all? When's the last time you kissed him? Or even had sex with him?" Ron said. He shuddered. "I remember when Blaise practically ignored me for a week. It was hard. I felt like I was dying and that I was alone. Draco probably feels unloved by you."

Harry couldn't say anything. He silently went to the car.

--

--

I saw father open my door. He looked at me. "Please…tell me what you know. Why do you want to see Draco so much?"

I scoffed. "You don't care. You would have noticed by now. You would have felt the spells Mommy has on. You would have noticed the _**fakeness**_ of the smiles he gives you. You would have noticed if you really loved him."

I heard father swallow. "Sheryl, princess, I do care. I do truly I do. What _spells_ though? What are you talking about?"

I crossed my arms. "Spells to hide the lines." I couldn't say scars. He has to figure that out for himself. "My brothers hate him because you, father, don't show any kind of affection other parent's show each other. Sure, you hold him, but like a friend more than anything. They think Mommy is hurting you. They don't see the truth like I do. So now take me to Mommy."

I could see the tears welling up in my father's eyes. Good, he deserves to cry instead of Mommy. Father took off my seatbelt and tried to pull me out. "NO!" I started kicking and hitting. "NO I WANT MOMMY LET ME GO I WANT MOMMY!"

My father ignored that. "Please, I need to speak to Draco alone at home so please stay here for a while." I glared at him.

"NO! DRACO IS **MY** MOMMY! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! HE HAS ME! MOMMY IS _**MINE!**_ I AM THE ONLY ONE TO SEE THE TRUTH! SO HE'S MINE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! YOU HURT HIM! YOU HURT _**MY**_ MOMMY!" I bit my fathers hand and he pulled it off me and shook it in the air.

I know that the Weasley-Zabini family was staring at me. I know that my father looked like he was on the verge of crying or scolding me. I saw Uncle Blaise come out; I struggled as he just picked me up from the seat. "NO! I SAID NO! PUT ME DOWN! I WANT MY MOMMY! I NEED TO BE THERE FOR MOMMY!"

My father gave Blaise a thankful look and an apologetic look for me. I felt myself being dragged into the house.

"NO!!"

I watched my father leave. He's going to hurt Mommy more.

I'm sorry Mommy; I couldn't protect you from getting hurt.

--

--

I heard the door open to the house. Is Sheryl home? I don't know anymore. She was supposed to be home an hour ago. I quickly cleaned up the mess.

Sorry baby girl, I couldn't help it. I'm too weak.

I put the knife in the drawer and healed the cuts into scars. I put the spell over them. I walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room and saw my husband. I put on my fake smile. "Harry? Where are the kids?"

Those green eyes looked at me and I dropped my smile. Why does it look like he was crying?

Sheryl didn't tell him did he? Harry walked up to me and dragged me to our room. "Harry? What's wrong? What are you doing?" He sat me down on the bed.

"What is going on? Why is Sheryl saying I don't deserve you? What is this truth she's talking about?" Harry murmured. My eyes widen and I looked down. She didn't tell him but she said something.

"I don't know what she's talking about Harry." I looked at him with this false smile. Please, just accept it already. Harry growled. "She is right about that,…that smile. It's not yours."

I cocked my head to the side, looking clueless. I felt myself being pushed down on the bed. "Harry?"

I saw him lean over me. What is he- what the? His hands traveled up my shirt. It is so unfamiliar now. I squirmed. "Harry, what are you doing?"

He ignored me. What is he searching for?

He took his hands away and stood up. I suddenly felt cold. "What?" I looked down. Did he vanish my clothes?

"What are these lines she's talking about? What are you doing?" Harry murmured again.

Lines…did Sheryl mean the scars? I bit my lip and didn't look at Harry. I can't, he might figure it out. I don't want him to see the scars.

He seemed to be searching my body. It was so strange to me now, the feel of his hands. "Maybe…" he whispered. He waved his hand and I heard him gasp. No! He can see them…the scars.

Harry moved away from me slightly. I closed my eyes afraid of what he might say or what I might see. I felt that gaze looking over my body.

Scars on my hips, arms, legs, wrists, and palms. I heard a noise coming from him. Is it disgust? I'm too afraid to look. I felt his finger trace over some of the scars. "What did I do wrong?" I heard him mumble. I trembled at the touch.

Is he going to hate me? Is he going to push me away even more?

I felt a soft feeling go over my skin. I opened my eyes. He's healing the scars. I looked at Harry, his eyes held an unreadable emotion. His face had no emotion either. He finished and looked up at me. I can't look into those eyes, so I looked past them like I have been doing for the past seven years, eight months, and eleven days.

"Why?" he asked, or pleaded. I couldn't tell. "Why Draco? Is it what Ron told me…is it because you feel unloved?"

I whimpered and closed my eyes again. No...stop feeling, stop feeling the pain, stop…

"How did my – our daughter see this before I did? How did she know? No…How could I not see it? Am I really that blind?" that voice I once knew so well wavered. I couldn't answer. I just couldn't.

I felt something strange pressed against my lips. He's…kissing me? Those lips were trembling, or was that mine trembling?

I opened my eyes when he pulled away. "Why didn't you say anything? Or were you trying to all those times you tried to get my attention? All those times you said I love you?"

I looked to the side. "No, Draco, look at me. Please, talk to me."

I shook my head. I can't.

"Draco, love-" My heart fluttered, he hasn't called me that for a long time. "- please. Talk to me. Tell me where I went wrong? Why did you…c-c…hurt yourself?"

I can't tell you, I can't. It'll hurt and then I'll want to cut again.

A hand stroked my cheek. "Please, tell me. Tell me everything I missed, everything. I need to know, to see, what I can fix."

I can't take it anymore. I sat up quickly and was about to head for the bathroom. Harry grabbed me and held me down. "No…what were you doing before I came home? Were you…hurting yourself?"

"Let me go… please. Let me go. I need to…" I pleaded.

"What? You need to what? Did you go into that bathroom to hurt yourself? All this time?" Harry shook me by the shoulders. "How can I love you but not see this? How? How did I miss it?"

My heart thudded against my chest. He loves me? No – don't get your hope up. I closed my eyes and felt him shake me more.

"NO! Don't close your eyes! Look at me! Talk to me! Please! Draco!" He wasn't yelling it was more like he was begging. It's hurting. I'm hurting.

I didn't know he could be so…I don't know. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Will telling him fix at least a little bit?

I opened my mouth but struggled with the words. His gaze never left me.

I can do this.

"Seven years, eight months, and eleven days since the last time you looked at me in the eyes and said I love you."

"Seven years, eight months, and eleven days since the last time you held me like your spouse."

"Seven years, eight months, and eleven days since we had sex."

"Seven years, eight months, and eleven days since…"

--

--

By the time I was finished Harry was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispered to me over and over. His arms held my naked body close.

It is slightly warmer.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him. After a good twenty minutes he stopped crying. We stayed like that. Harry sniffed. "I'm going to ask Ron if he would take care of the kids for tonight."

I nodded.

Harry got up, looked at me and left the room.

I sighed. I'm getting that itching feeling to get the knife. I think I'm addicted to it. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I opened the drawer and took out the knife. I looked at it and put it at the counter. I kept staring at it.

This is what I usually do when I'm trying NOT to cut myself.

I didn't blink. Just stared at it, trying to stop that feeling to grab it and slash, trying to think of my baby girl. I heard gasp at the bathroom and looked. Harry quickly came to me and pulled me in his arms. "You weren't going to were you?"

I shrugged. "It's what I do when I try not to cut myself. I stare at it." I said surprised at how casually I can talk about a situation like this. Harry looked at the knife. He took an arm off of me and waved his hand. I saw the knife dissolve into nothing. He turned my chins to him and looked me in the eyes. "Don't do that. If you feel the need you come to me from now on okay?"

I nodded. It's strange how a little girl could help a grown man open his eyes. Harry smiled slightly. "Sheryl is on the phone, she wants to talk to you. I didn't know she knew such vulgar words."

I cocked my head to the side and we walked to the phone. I picked it up from the counter. "Hello?"

"MOMMY! MOMMY ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SORRY!" I heard a sob from the other side.

"I'm okay sweetie. Everything is okay." My heart broke as I heard those little whimpers and hiccups coming from her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Your Daddy and I are okay. Nothing happened."

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Have fun over there okay?" I smiled. I knew she stopped crying now.

"Okay Mommy. Bye bye. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye." I said before the phone went silent. I put the phone on the receiver. I jumped when arms wrapped around my waist and relaxed a little.

God everything was so foreign now. Harry pressed a kiss on my neck. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No, I ate a little while ago."

I yelped as I was picked up. He walked into our bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I looked at him and blinked. I haven't seen _that_ smile in a long time. I suddenly remembered that I was still nude and flushed. I never walked around naked the house before. Strange. Harry stroked my cheek. "I missed that. I didn't realize it. I missed that blush." Those hands roamed my skin. I gasped when his fingers brushed over my nipple. I know these hands, but their so foreign. A kiss was shared. Everything felt so new, it was wonderful. I tugged his clothes off. When his skin brushed against mine once again I shuddered. Oh Merlin…I'm losing my mind. Harry kissed me everywhere, his hands where roaming everywhere. I moaned when he bit my nipple and tucked at it. I could hear him sucking it gently. I tugged at his hair. Oh that purr, I missed it. Everything, I missed everything. Harry still treated my nipple, I didn't see him wave his hand and I didn't see his fingers covered in lube. My half closed eyes shot open when I was breached.

"Aahhh…" I tilt my head back. This feels so good. Harry kissed up to my neck and bit down. I jumped when a second finger breached me. Oh god…it still feels so good. When our cocks brushed together I wanted more. "H-Harry…aaah." Those fingers brushed against that spot. Oh god that one spot. Harry chuckled. "You are still so sensitive…I missed those reactions." His tongue trailed up and he nibbled on my chin and then those lisp pressed against mine. His fingers thrusted up roughly in me and I moaned into the kiss. I opened my mouth and tasted him. It's still the same. I moaned when our tongues brushed against each other and whimpered when he pulled away again. Those fingers leaving too. He turned me over. "H-Harry?" I whimpered out. He fixed my position. I flushed; my ass is basically in the air. Those kisses pressed against my back felt good. "Draco…I love you." Harry murmured and he slowly went in. "Aaaah…" It hurts a bit. Even though it hurts I am happy, he said he loves me." Harry moaned. "Oh God, you're so tight. Draco…" We waited. I pushed back, trying to make it go deeper. Harry moaned. "I see that you're ready now." He murmured. Oh the beat was perfect. It was like we were teenagers again, having heated sex in the secret room. "H-Harry please…faster…go harder…" I moaned into the sheets. My knuckles turned white when I tried to grip the sheets tighter. Harry kept the same beat. "No. I am going to enjoy this. I am going to watch you moan." He whispered against my skin. He thrusted at the same speed. It's torturing. "Harry…" I felt a hand wrap around my cock and cried out as it started stroking.

"I love you Draco." Harry leaned down, one of his hands covered my own and he bit down on my earlobe. I cried out, it felt so good. It's slow but it's so hot. "H-Harry…!" I whimpered when he stopped. "Say it. Say you love me like I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter." I moaned. He held me still and waited. "I-I love you Harry James Malfoy-Potter, now can you just please fuck me?" I pleaded. Harry chuckled. "Still so demanding." Those thrusts started back up again. We cried out when we came.

He pulled out of me and turned me over. He pressed a kiss against my lips. "Harry…" I murmured into it. I was surprised when he slammed back into. "W-What?"

"I love you Draco. I always will."

Our renewed dance went on throughout the night.

--

_**- - -**_

"Harry!"

A groan came from my husband.

"What…?" He turned over and looked up at me. "Why are you hovering over me? It's…" He looked at the clock. "It's one in the morning."

I think he woke up when he saw my look. He sat up. "What's wrong love?"

"I got that urge to…" I bit my lip. Harry just nodded and took me in his arms. He pressed kisses to my forehead, cheeks, and/or lips. After a few moments the feeling past, I sighed. "Thank you."

Harry nodded. He laid back down and I sprawled out on top of him. I knock on the door started us. The door opened and there stood my three children.

It's been three months. My two sons are closer to me now, especially when they accidentally caught us doing…well you know. I just hope they didn't go through puberty early.

My baby girl is still protective of me. She gives Harry these glares like she's warning him. I told her to stop but I know she still does them.

"What is it?"

The three of them came in and just jumped on the bed. "We had a nightmare, can we stay here?"

Harry and I sighed. Harry chuckled. "You all are seven years old now. Aren't you a little old to be sleeping in your parents bed?"

Kadin crossed his arms. "You guys just want to fuck."

I gaped and Harry started laughing. Where in the world did my children learn this language?!

Dane and Sheryl nodded in agreement. I closed my mouth and smirked. "If you three don't want a tickle fight you will leave."

They stayed put and I jumped them.

I'm pretty sure our neighbors couldn't sleep with the sounds of laughter ringing out at one o' clock in the morning.

___--_

_**One more to go! Sorry if you hate the looong read. Take a break for like five minutes. Get a snack and re-energize WOOT! Heh. I finally woke up XD.**_

_**Title: Scars can heal even the ones that were cut the deepest**_

--

Another month

--

I got big news. REALLY big news.

Harry and I have sex none stop for the last couple months. I'm glad. Oh and those urges are gone too!

What is this big news?

Well…

_Flashback to last week—_

_Moans were echoing throughout our room. They stopped when Harry paused. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked after a few moments. _

_He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I want…um…er…"_

_I cocked my head to the side. He is never this nervous during sex. "You want to what?"_

"_I want another baby."_

_I gaped. "Oh hell no! I am not going to-" the finger that pressed against my lips shushed me._

"_I want to have the baby this time."_

_Oh…wait…does that mean…I finally get to top?_

_I smirked. "Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I quickly turned us over. "If only you did this back at Hogwarts! It would have saved me a lot of humiliation." Harry snorted and smiled. "Right but you loved all of it anyways."_

_I flushed. God, it's so hard to be top after all this time. I waved my hand and Harry gasped. "H-Hey…that's really sudden."_

"_We're skipping the foreplay. You have no clue how much I wanted to fuck you!" I waved my hand and felt my cock covered in lube. Harry was flushing terribly. I never thought I'd see that. I wanted to slam in but I was curious. "Are you still a virgin?"_

_His blush told me everything. I felt like my happiness was going to burst out. I get to fuck Harry for the first time. I will be the only one to ever fuck him. I liked that idea too. "Don't worry; I'll be gently, unlike you." Harry glared. I heard his gasp when I slowly started to push in. "N-no Draco wait." I kept going until I was fully sheathed in him. He's so tight. I moaned. He was trying to relax and get used to it. He nodded at me and we began to move._

_All I can say is that it was the most magical experience ever._

_That and he got pregnant right away._

_--_

Yup! Harry is pregnant! WOOT! MUWHAHAHA!

I am so happy. Not only are we having another baby but…

I FINALLY TOPPED!

"DRACO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE TELEVISION?!" Harry's yell rang throughout the house.

Oh yeah…forgot to tell him. Broke the muggle te-le-vi-sion. That is so long to say. I don't really like these muggle devices.

"DRACO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Oh crap. I forgot how horrible I was when I was pregnant.

--

Sheryl, Kadin, and Dane sat down in a small circle in their room.

"DRACO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Kadin snorted. "And they ask us how we learn these words?"

Dane put down his cards. "I'm out."

Kadin looked at Sheryl. "You in or out."

"In." The girl said with a perfect poker face.

Yes, they know poker.

Kadin showed his cards and Sheryl showed hers. "I win, pass over the money."

"AWWW SHIT!" Kadin screamed out.

--

Ron walked in his house with Pansy and dropped all the groceries. His face turned red. Pansy backed away from her friend.

"BLAISE WEASLEY-ZABINI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEACHING THE KIDS HOW TO PLAY POKER?!"

--

I think it's safe to say that life will be okay, even if it's for a little while.

_**--**_

**_To: Draco Malfoy-Potter From: Your Family_**

_'I'm sorry, mother, that I have quickly judged you when I was a baby. I am your son and that I shouldn't have hated you for something I assumed. I love you and Dad. I am glad that I finally realized that.' - **Kadin James Malfoy-Potter**_

_'I may have hated you but it was only a little bit. I may have cried when you came near me, but I cried more when you left. I'm proud to be your son. I never meant to hurt you Mom. I'm could cry because you forgave me too.' **-Dane Lucius Malfoy-Potter**_

_'I will always be with you Mommy. I am your daughter. I got watched you bleed, cry, and hurt. Now I get to watch you heal, smile, and laugh. I love you. I love you and Daddy. I am happy that our family is sewing back the torn pieces of the quilt.' - **Sheryl Lily Malfoy-Potter**_

_'I - no WE will watch over our children together. I will grow old with you. We will watch our children grow older. I will die with you, besides you. Until then...please love me and guide me in the right direction. You are my guardian angel. You always have been, even back as children. I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter and I'm happy you chose to love me too.' **- Harry James Malfoy-Potter**_

**_To: My loving Family From: Draco Malfoy-Potter_**

_'I will watch all of you. I will love all of you. I will love our unborn baby. I will love the baby when it's born just as much as I love all of you. I am a little scared of what could happen. I am a little scared of watching my children grow old. I am a little scared of growing old with you, Harry. I don't have to be scared alone though. I have my loving family and my best friends, I think...no...I know we can get through this. Together.' -**Draco Malfoy-Potter , Loving parent & devoted spouse**_

**_To: The Malfoy-Potter Family From: Anoymonous. _**

_**'**I don't need to be alive to know that I am coming into a good family. I will see you soon mother, father, brothers, and sister.' **-Your future Malfoy-Potter**_

**_To: Malfoy Potter Family From: You're dearest friends _**

_'I have watched you battle the impossible. I have been by your side. I am glad you choose to be my friend. I don't care that Draco used to be a jerk because now he's the sweetest thing on earth. He is my friend too. I am glad your family lets me be like an Uncle to them although we're not related by blood. I promise to help your family with anything like you would do for mine.' **- Ronald Weasley-Zabini**_

_'Hey! I have hung out with you for a long time my blonde friend. I am glad your still my best bud. We have been there for eachother even in the most unlikely situations. Ron and I will always stick by you. Oh - and sorry about teaching your kids um...stuff...like poker and...words. Anyways I hope your family will stick together as long as ours do!' **-Blaise Weasley-Zabini**_

_'I used to love you more than a friend. When I realized you weren' the one for me I didn't mind. I became your best friend and watched your back. Even if your house is sexified I wouldn't mind coming over. You're kids are going to need an Auntie right? I may have not been there all the time but I always wished the best for you. Oh, Hermione and I are back together. She wishes you luck on your family. By the way...we're engaged! Come to the wedding, you'll get the invites soon. Dray, you grew up to fast and now you're an angel. Don't ever lose your shine anymore okay hun?'** -Pansy Parkinson, soon to be Pansy Granger.**_

_**'No day but Today' - RENT**_

_**--**_

_**There! It is finally finished! How was it? Horrible wasn't it? XD. Well…got to post this up. I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit. **_

_**I highly doubt there will be more sequels than this. I'm not sure. I mean seriously XD. I will only if you people want. That or if you want some kind of new oneshot I will make one up. It's fun to make new things and to cry when they end. **_

_**Chao. Have a nice and fun day!**_


End file.
